


Chicken Soup

by ninjawrites



Series: Gentron: Legendary Friendships 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caretaker Lance, College AU, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, roomate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjawrites/pseuds/ninjawrites
Summary: Gentron Prompt Day 7: I Love YouAfter a long week of finals, Keith comes down with something and Lance takes it upon himself to make sure his roomate gets better.





	Chicken Soup

Keith stared at the front door of his dorm room, the two colorful name tags a relief to his eyes after finally finishing his last final for the semester. He sniffled, his bones aching and his eyes droopy, and wanted nothing more than to crash face first onto his bed. Keith slowly lifted his keys and struggled to find the one that unlocked their front door, before stepping into the apartment.

His feet felt like cement blocks, and he let his backpack drop off his limp shoulder to the ground with a loud thump.

Lance jumped at the sound and looked up from his laptop to see Keith standing in the doorway.

“Hey man, how’d it go?” His face shifted from a smile to a worried look when he noticed Keith’s paled face and hunched shoulders. “Holy shit you look like crap...” Lance stood up and walked across their tiny living space and took him by the arm.

“‘M fine...” Keith mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He leaned into Lance when the room swayed slightly.

Lance lifted the back of his hand to Keith’s forehead with a frown. “Nope, nuh uh, I knew it, you’re burning up.” He carefully led Keith forward. “You were complaining about your sore throat yesterday. I’m surprised you made it this long.”

Keith took a shaky breath. “I had my final.” He let Lance guide him the few feet to his room, to the door with red magazine cutouts and construction paper flames. Lance’s door stood right beside it, covered in images of ocean creatures with waves shaped out of blue-tape. The idea at the beginning of the year had looked much cooler in their heads, but Keith personally loved how their little bonding craft project turned out. It was a reminder of when they shifted from warring roommates to genuine friends.

“I know man.” Lance said as he pulled aside the duvet. “But you did it! We’re done with finals and you don’t have to worry about a thing—ah ah AH!”

Lance stopped him before he could crawl into bed. Keith gave a slight whine.

“Nope, you are not sleeping in jeans like a heathen. I’m going to go heat you some soup and when I come back, you’d better be laying down in comfy clothing, got it?”

Keith nodded and kicked off his shoes as Lance exited the room and shut the door behind him. He managed to pull off his shirt, but paused halfway through pulling down his pants to take a breather. He had no idea how he just managed to walk back across campus because right now, he had no energy left at all.

After finally stepping out of his pants, he resigned himself to just sleeping his boxers, as putting on pajamas seemed like way too much work. He slipped under the covers, nestling into the cool sheets and soft pillow with a deep sigh of relief.

Lance busied himself in the kitchen, heating the can of chicken soup he’d just opened. Of course his mullet haired roommate overexerted himself, despite Lance’s begging him to take it easy. He sighed. Well, at least finals week was over and instead of studying for that damn calculus class, Keith could actually get some sleep for once. Lance’s finals luckily were all at the beginning of the week, so he had already had a few days to rest and recharge.

Lance stared down at the sad excuse for a soup in front of him. They were planning on going out to Thai food tonight to celebrate, and canned soup paled in comparison. Lance pulled a noodle out of the pot with the wooden spoon and let out a sound of disgust as it plopped back in. He needed to fix this. He turned off the burner and pulled out his phone.

“Hey, Hunk!”

“Oh, hey Lance, what’s up?”

“What the hell did we tell him?” Pidge voice in the background was laced with annoyance.

“Look I’m sorry I know you guys are still studying but can I ask you something real quick? Do you still have that awesome chicken soup you made a few days ago?”

“Uh, yeah? I thought you guys were going out to Thai tonight?”

“About that, Keith’s not feeling so hot...he’s definitely come down with something.”

A small gasp from Hunk. “What? Oh no! Yes I definitely have some soup left. I’m at the library right now but I think my roommates still there. You can just go in and grab it from the fridge, okay? I’ll stop by tomorrow after my final with a hot meal for you guys, I promise.”

“Hunk you’re an absolute angel.”

“Aww you’re too much, tell Keith I hope he feels better.”

“Thanks, will do. See ya.” Lance hung up his cell and quickly shoved his keys in his pocket before heading down the hall to Hunk’s dorm room.

Keith awoke to the sound of a knock and the door creaking open. He groaned as he felt a deep ache in his bones worse than before, and a heavy pressure in his head. He tried to take a deep breath, instead bolting upright in a coughing fit, until a hand started rubbing circles on his back.

“Aw man you look bad.” Lance handed him a box of tissues from the side table, and Keith blew his nose. He felt something warm in his lap, and when he opened his eyes, there was a warm bowl of chicken soup in front of him. Keith inhaled what little steam he could and reveled in the relief it gave.

“Hunk had some leftovers. Not quite Thai food but I figured it would be better than the can.”

“I’m sorry.” Keith said, his throat raw and voice raspy. “I know you really wanted to go.”

“Dude, are you really apologizing right now? I care for your well being way more than a night out with a bunch of noodles.” Lance adjusted Keith’s pillow behind him so he could sit back. “Speaking of which, you need to finish yours if you want to feel any better.”

Keith looked up at Lance in grateful disbelief. “Thank you.” He said, before dipping the spoon into his soup.

Lance smiled. “No big. Besides, I wouldn’t have passed my Physics final if it wasn’t for your help. I’m just returning the favor.”

Lance then stepped out of the room, coming back in with two more pillows, a bottle of medicine and a tall glass of water. He motioned for Keith to lean forward and propped the additional pillows behind him so he could lean back but still be upright.

Once Keith had finished his soup, Lance took the bowl and handed him the little cup of medicine, which Keith took without protest. Lance couldn’t help but laugh a little when Keith grimaced at the bitter taste.

“Okay, now get some rest alright? You’ve had a rough week.”

Keith nodded, laying back and pulling the blankets tight around his shoulders.

“Why’re you so good at this?” He mumbled as his eyes fluttered closed.

“Good at what?”

“Taking care of me.”

Lance shrugged as he gathered the dishes and headed towards the door. “I’ve got a big family. I’m used to taking care of people I love.” He said, before he started to close the door.

“Lance?”

“Hmm?” Lance poked his head back in.

“I love you too.” Keith mumbled, already half asleep.

Lance smiled to himself, before closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved writing for Gentron Week and hope you guy's enjoyed reading it too! Leave a comment and I will love you forever <3


End file.
